


The Astronauts of the Artemis program

by robinlightwood117



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artemis program 2024, Astronaut training, Daydreaming, Dreamscapes, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Girls in Space, Moon Exploration, Rocket launch, Space Flight, space is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlightwood117/pseuds/robinlightwood117
Summary: Aera loves space. but she never thought she would actually go. this is her story to get there.(sorry I suck at summaries)
Kudos: 1





	The Astronauts of the Artemis program

**Author's Note:**

> the Artemis program is a real NASA project that was started in 2017 and is set to finish in 2024. it is to discover how to set up an plantation for humans in inhabit on the moon.

When you are stuck inside your house your mind wanders out of boredom. And I know it sounds crazy and childish but you can travel in your mind. on this particular day, I decided to think of what it might be like to be an Astronaut and live in the ISS. but it felt like I was really there. You know the cramped space the weightless floating and even down to what space looks like. (thanks cool photos!)  
And I felt happy. for hours I sat there daydreaming. And suddenly life was diffrent. I was this cool astronaut living in the international space station. And not some prick that is cooped up in their damn house becuse of a freaking worldwide pandemic. So life felt happy and not crepuscular and bottomless. So, as a result, I frequently visited this fantasy whenever I felt cramped. 

But once the pandemic was over I decided to become an astronaut. I had to put in the schooling to become a doctor and then an astronomer and then a licensed pilot. And found my self getting accepted to NASA’s astronaut training program. Witch was rigorous and long but extremely rewarding and insightful. But I was prepared for that.  
One day I was sitting in my apartment in Huston, Texas. I had been studying for my flight exam the next day, I am now in year 2 of my training. And I had been studying for a few hours, but then I decided to take a trip  
so I let my mind wander. But this time I was on the first settlement on the moon. All I could see was the surface of the moon. And in the distance an intricate When I came out of it it was time to get ready for the day. But by the time I left my apartment I got a call.  
Person: is this Aera Canmore?  
Me; yes who is this?  
person: this is NASA’s mission control  
Me: oh hello what can I do for you?  
NASA.MC: we believe you are ready for your first mission. We are inviting you to be apart of the Artemis program. The mission briefing is tomorrow at 0700.  
Me: yes, thank you, I will be there.  
The whole rest of the day I was so excited but also nervous about what this would bring to my career. But I was ready for it all. 

About a year later from my first briefing about the Artemis program. me and my team and my commander were ready for the trip. We were going to be traveling to the moon settlement and was going to be the 2nd crew up there the duration of my stay on the moon about a year. So I took my amazing exciting opportunity and now I am preparing to leave earth. Witch I have to vary diffrent feelings about. On one hand, I am ecstatic about helping to further the research of mankind in space, but I am also scared to see how I will react to seeing earth outside of earth. All of the astronauts I have talked to about my fears about going to space have said that they had a similar fear to mine and were happy to report that all of my fears will go away once I get used to being up there. But now today is the day. The official day. I leave earth for a year to go live on the moon. As I walk across the platform all I can think about is what I am about to do and experience. As we make our ascent into the pod in which we where to spend the next few hours. I could feel the mixture of excitement and fear radiating from my collages. And when it was my turn to get to my chair I went up and plopped down in it. Then I noticed the tension and silence in the air as they closed the hatch. I asked the others what they were feeling. But as I turned to look at them they all had the same facial expression. Anxiety. But with a hint of excitement. And I thought that was fitting for the occasion. But I reminded evryone that if we all did our part we were going to have a good assent. I also reminded evryone of what we called the one-pager. It is in all of our minds as well as our notebooks. It helps us solve any problems we solve in a matter of seconds. or as Cris Hadfield would put it one breath. So we were ready. As the countdown started my fears arose again. But everything falls away when the countdown hits 0. And then I feel the pressure from the force of the rocket which is going about 20 times the speed of sound. The pressure is so great that you have to physically push your lungs through it. Then after about 8 minutes, everything gets darker and darker, then suddenly everything goes black. And then we all start to float. We are weightless. It was then I looked at my colleges and I burst into laughter for we had accomplished something I have been dreaming about since that day in quarantine. And now I felt at that moment can be only described in one way. Infinite. And we where. We were no longer earthlings. We were among the first inhabitants of another place in the Infinite universe. Witch was something I had deemed impossible when I was young. But now I was doing it. The thing I had thought impossible was suddenly possible. Becuse we are the new explorers. The explorers of space.The infinite astronauts of the Artemis program.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.  
> please leave kudos and comments =)  
> let me know if you want me to continue this fic.  
> -RL


End file.
